I Lived a Lie
by delightfully-infectious
Summary: Mediator x Harry Potter crossover. Set after twilight Suze Simon is a normal teenage girl, well as normal as a ghost seeing teenager gets. Jesse is alive. She the gets a letter that makes her complicated life even worse. Harry Voldermort and paul. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first ever fanfiction. if you think theres something wrong with it please tell me and i will bear that in mind for next time**

**thanks!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"c'mon Jesse the films starting".

"I'm sorry _querida_" he said whilst walking out of my kitchen, "but I really don't understand how you work the _estúpido_ microwave".

I snorted trying to stop myself from laughing out loud and that was returned by  
a half angry half irritated scowl. How hard can it be to microwave a bag of popcorn?

"Jesse, I'm sorry but of all the things that you know for instance training to be a doctor, I honestly can not understand the fact that you don't know how to use basic kitchen appliances. Admit it, you must find it at least remotely funny?".

He scowled some more, "I guess not then". It's sofrustrating when he gets annoyed at the slightest things

I poutedmy lipsand fluttered my eyelashes trying to soften him up.Much to my satisfaction it worked.

His face relaxed and them he gave me one of those gorgeous smiles. "So what are we watching?".

I smiled coyly and answered "don't worry you'll like this one".

"Please!" he cried mockingly, "anything but save the last dance!".

"Excuse me but what is wrong with save the last dance?". I said defensively putting my hands on my hips. "I happen to like that film. I guess you just don't understand the true meaning behind a great film".

"pfft" was the only noise he made in response.

In a weird, twisted sort of way this film is kinda like my life. I mean first off one of this girls' parents die and so she moves to a new school. Then she falls in love with someone she shouldn't, well certain people think she shouldn't any way. To bad. At least Jesse isn't a ghost anymore and people can actually see him. (Yes my boyfriend used to be a ghost, got a problem with that?).

"So _querida_, you never answered my question. What film have you decided to put me through the torture of watching today?".  
"You're just going to have to wait".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Susannah, I never knew you had such a good taste in film choices". I punched him on the arm jokingly in mock horror.  
"Jesse I don't. frankly I think this is a rubbish film. I only decided that we watch the Matrix because you always seem sort of irritated when we watch the films I like".

"Well the thank you", he said them leaned down and kissed me on the lips. If I knew he would be this affectionate about a film then perhaps I should get boring films more often.

The film was not too bad I guess and the fight scenes were pretty cool, but a bald Keanu Reeves. Why? How can anyone think that he would honestly look good bald? Not me that's for sure.  
"Jesse" I said whilst climbing out of his warm embrace. "Will you please excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom".  
"Sure".

A couple of minutes later I heard Jesse shout in a panicky voice, "Susannah! Please, come quick!".  
"What's wron-…" Oh shit! Jesse was stood there next to Dopey chucking water on the curtains which were on fire!

"Wha….wha...What did you do!" Mom and Andy were so gonna kill us.

"I didn't do anything!" he wailed defensively, "Brad here" he said whilst pointing an accusing finger at him, " I guess he decided to make what looks like pancakes, and _dios_ knows how, but he managed to set the curtains alight".

"I…errr..". What do you do when you kitchen curtains are on fire? Then I had an idea so I rushed into the pantry and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Yeah go me, quick thinking Suze to the rescue.  
"what is that?" Jesse asked me as if I was insane. Dopey just looked at Jesse as if he was completely demented.  
"Get out of the way unless you want your butts fried off!" I yelled, then I aimed the nozzle at the burning curtains.

After a few minutes or so the three of us stood back and admired the damp mass of burnt curtains.  
Dopey was first to speak up "Neat! He said as if he was really pleased with himself.  
"this" I screeched waving a crazy hand "is not neat Brad! We could have died!".

"yeah, but we didn't, so what's your point?".

Arrrrrgh. I clenched my fists and tried to stay calm but it wasn't working. Jesse placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"What about when mom and Andy get home. They're going to see this and freak!"

"Calm down querida". Jesses soothing voice whispered in my ear. As much as his voice makes me melt inside I was still caught up in reality.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down? He" I said thrusting my finger in Dopey's face "nearly burnt down the house!"

I was completely exhausted from shouting when Brad interrupted and said

"Jesus Christ Suze, it was only the bloody curtains.

He is really testing my patience.

Both Jesse and I shot him menacing glares. "Mom is soooo going to be hearing about this, if she doesn't find this mess first!".  
He shrugged his shoulders then trudged up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, I think I better be leaving now" Jesse said with and exasperated sigh.  
"ok" but remember you promised that you would take me to the beach tomorrow, don't forget"  
"I won't"

"promise?"

"I promise"

"good, I love you Jesse"

"_te amo querida_".

I grinned, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips for a very long time.  
We said our good byes then he departed in his new blue convertible. I stood there watching his car exit the driveway and until I could see the lights no more.

Now, I thought what do I do about dopey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K that was the end of chappy 1 of my first ever fan fic. Oh yeah! I hope you like **

Please R&R

Laura x


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that morning and couldn't be happier. I mean for once in my entire life I felt as if I was regaining some normality. Just a normal, (well not so normal but you get what I mean, don't you?) newly turned seventeen year old living in northern California.

I had the best family, (well perhaps not dopey he'll always be a jerk no matter what) the best friends because lets face Cee-Cee; Adam and Gina, those guys rock my socks, and the best most, caring, handsome, sexy, wonderful boyfriend a girl could ever wish for.

I even hadn't seen many ghosts for a while which was slightly abnormal, but I wasn't complaining. In my opinion the less ghosts the better. So yeah life was good.

Anyway, I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to go freshen up. With Jesse around I have to look good twenty-four seven. My hair was good, no sticky out bits in sight.

So when a psychotic owl came barrelling through my window my reaction was not good. Let's just say I was a little bit more than completely freaked out. Well that put a dampener on my good luck vibe.

Hmmmmmm well I guessed today might not be so good after all.

I just stood there for a while kind of staring at nothing until I felt a sharp nip on my finger and saw a few drops of crimson blood oozing down my hand and onto my beige capris pants. Damn that stupid bird, didn't it know that blood doesn't come out so easily!

"Awww jeez" I said shaking an angry fist at the owl and examining my hand. But then I noticed why it had bit me. Tied round its leg was a piece of yellow parchment that I assumed was for me, (I'm not vain its just who else could it be for? World of weird home to Susannah Simon) and scrawled on the front in emerald green letters it said;

_Miss Susannah Simon_

_The room with an Ocean View_

_99 Pine Crescent Drive_

_Carmel _

_California_

Wow, stalk much? But how the hell did they know what room I sleep in. I dread to think.

I turned the letter over and broke the wax seal that was holding it closed, I then slid the paper out cautiously and opened it up with my shaking fingers. My eyes scanned over the page;

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

_(Order of Merlin second Class, vice warlock_

_Member of International confed. of Witches)_

Warlocks? Witches and Wizards. Oh dear, I think someone needs to find a social life – and fast

_Dear Miss Simon,_

_We would like to inform you that you have gained a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We do not usually allow student at your age to join our school, but felt it necessary due to certain circumstances involving you and certain others._

_We understand that you will find this difficult to accept at first, but due to your strong willed manner we are sure that you will cope with the situation._

_When you were just a few weeks old your bio-logical parents sent you away to live in America with your aunt because of a prophecy that was made. Your twin brother stayed with your parents but when they were murdered he went of to live with your other aunt._

_Your shifting abilities mean that Lord Voldermort will not stop until he gets to you and your mediator friend Hector De Silva. That is why we would ask if he will come along to. Though his to old to enrol into the school we will find a suitable placement._

_All will be more thoroughly explained in due course. _

_Enclosed you will find a list of all the supplies that you will be needing. Some members of the order will pick you up on the 25th August at 1pm SWT. School starts on the 1st September_

_We will be awaiting your arrival._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"oh my God! They have got to be shitting me!" I practically screamed. Then I thought wait a minute…. Dopey. "If this is dopey trying to screw with me" I said whilst talking to my self, "I'll break his God damned nose!"

I nearly hurled myself at him when he walked past my door. The only reason I didn't was because this little prank was way to imaginative to come from is pathetic mind.

Perhaps it was Cee but I don't think even she could bribe someone into giving her a trained letter delivering owl.

Oh god! What if this is real, what if I was actually was adopted and have a twin brother in England? Owww my brain hurts.

" you'll be fine" I heard myself saying "Just breathe in……… and out……..in…….and out".

"SUZE" Andy yelled up the stairs "breakfasts ready." All meal times in the Ackerman/Simon house hold are this really big thing, apart from lunch when most of us are out with friends or work or whatever.

"coming" I hollered back.. Slee- I mean Jake peered his head round my door and said "Suze, you all right?"

"Eh? Oh yeah I'm fine"

"Ok" he answered looking dubious.

I traipsed down the stairs and bluntly asked "mom was I adopted?" What? When needing a straight foreword answer it always requires a straight foreword question

She spat out a load of juice and sprayed it over me,

"Gee mom" should I call her that? "say it don't spray it"

"How.… how do you know?" she stuttered.

"Wait, Suze is adopted?" Dopey asked stupidly. I shot him a menacing glare.

"How did you find out? She asked, finally regaining some composure. I gave her the letter that had gotten crushed in my hand. She studied it carefully umming and ahhing at certain points.

"why"

"why what Susie honey?"

"why didn't you tell me that I was adopted?" I was practically shouting now.

"Susie be reasonable!"

"NO! you are not my mother!"

She instantly broke down in tears and started crying, but not your small average tears, these were great big full on, hiccuppy (A/N s.p?) baby sobs, hardly attractive for a fully grown woman.

"oh mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I am such a horrible person!" by now I to was crying. Damn I should have worn waterproof mascara.

"no sweetie your right I should have told you. I just wanted what was best for you"

"your right and you may be my aunt but you will always be my mom".

So anyway there we were stood in the middle of the kitchen hugging and crying our eyes out, we must have looked like a complete bunch of fools but who cares. This was one of the special intimate mother-daughter moments.

"So what do we do?" I asked wiping my snotty nose with the back of my sleeve.

"Honestly Suzie, I have no idea"

"Well you better say something this is an awful lot of information for a girl like me to take in".

"ok then, how about you start explaining this shifter/mediator business and who on earth is this 'Hector' character".

Oh bum! Me an my big mouth. Oh well, here goes nothing..

**Sorry there is no Jesse business but don't worry there will be lots of him in the next chappy so don't you worry!**

**Constructive criticism always welcome**

**Please R&R!**

**Laura x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sevvy101 - i am glad you like it :)**

**amattsonperdue - thank you very much for the advice, it is verymuch appreciated D**

**emm-is-da-bomb - thanks!**

**Celuna Cirrus -i will update as often as possible. I have tests all week next week so i am sorry if i dont update. **

**Chapter 3 now up**

* * *

I heard the light tapping of knuckles on our oak door. "Brad could you get that?" He was the one paying the least attention to my little speech about my being a mediator/shifter. Instead he was counting the treads in a tassel that was on one of the cushions. 

"get it yourself" I guess he didn't want to loose count of those threads that he was so absorbed in.

"ugh" I huffed whilst lifting myself from the couch. I didn't particularly have to greet whoever was at the door. My face was most likely to be all red and blotchy from the crying, they would think it was probably some disfiguring rash that had just magically appeared.

"what do you want?" I didn't bother looking at who it was; it wasn't as if I was going to be anyone important.

"Susannah?" Oooops. Mentally I was smacking myself on the head.

"Oh hi Jesse, I err, didn't think it would be you. I thought that you were supposed to be at work today."

"Its my day off so I thought I would spend some time with you".

I avoided his gaze as I didn't want him so see that I had been crying. Unfortunately he noticed.

"Querida have you been crying?" he asked me, lifting my chin and looking into my squinty red eyes. "If it's Slater I'll-."

"No, NO!" I didn't want him to get the wrong idea "this has nothing to do with Paul". The last thing I want is for Paul to get beaten up, for doing nothing, (for once) even I if do hate him. I wish that feeling was mutual on his behalf.

"Then what is the matter?" He put a hand on my cheek and with his thumb wiped my tears away. Funny that, I hadn't realised that I was crying.

I stared into his eyes through my hazy vision. Unable to say anything I passed him the crushed and slightly damp letter that had been clenched in my fist.

After a minute or so he passed me back the letter, wrapped an arm around me and lightly kissed me on my forehead. We just stood there for a while wrapped in a warm embrace. I buried my face in his warm chest and inhaled his scent, its sort of a nice fresh soapy smell. I lifted my head and noticed I had left a damp patch of his shirt

"Sorry about you shirt" I sniffled.

"That's ok".

"God I am such a looser"

"Why?" Jesse asked looking confused in a slightly adorable way. "For crying, I mean its just so pathetic". He looked slightly angry now, "Susannah you are far from pathetic" "yeah well…" I just stared down, twiddling my fingers. I heard him let out a small chuckle and gave him a great big smile myself.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Was he actually offering to come with me to England? HE must be crazy, then again what sort of nutter would I be turn down an offer of being able to see him more often?

"Ok" I nodded my head "but are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't".

That made my heart melt. Call me old fashioned all you want but I love it whenever he says anything like that.

I leaned in and gave him a great big kiss on the lips. He seemed surprised at first but then returned the kiss. He snaked his arms around my back and I ran my hands through his soft dark hair, it was so amazing I didn't want it to end.

"Ewwwwww that's disgusting you guys. Get a room will ya!" Jesses face turned an intriguing shade of pink and then stared at his feet looking sheepish. I couldn't help but laugh. "Awww has ickle Bradley not yet reached that stage of maturity called _get over it!"_ Dopey just scowled but I saw his jaw tighten. Jake then walked out and rattled with his car keys. "Brad man, Suze just dissed you. You know most men wouldn't stand for that, I guess your just not manly enough" and with that Jake patted him on the back.

"RIGHT that's it! Dopey said then launched himself at Jake and they both fell to the ground rolling around in the dirt.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and said "hmm, I don't think either of them are particularly mature"

"Yes I think you right"

We both laughed and watched them mall each other "Do you think we should stop them?" Jesse finally asked looking worried "Nah. Wait till Andy comes, that way they'll get grounded". What? They shouldn't be fighting, it's their own fault!

Andy eventually came out and split them up. They didn't get grounded just banned from their games console and took my and David's chores for the rest of the week.

"well then Susannah, perhaps we go inside. He offered his arm like one of those posh gentlemen. "Ok Hector" I smiled and he mock punched my arm.

Dopey heard my say that "Wait Jesse is 'Hector'? Dude you were given such a whack name, were your parents high when they named you?" Jesse looked mad. He hates it when people insult his family; I had to physically restrain him from punching Brad.

"Grow up Brad" and then I walked over to him and kneed him in the groin. Much to my satisfaction he fell to the ground clutching his you know.

"Now why didn't I get to do that Querida?" he asked as we walked into the house hand in hand. I smiled "because then my parents would hate you and we can't have that can we?"

"I guess not"

"Oh hi Jesse my mom said as we walked through the door" She was a bit wary of the fact that Jesse used to be a ghost that lived in my bedroom.

"Hello Mrs Ackerman" God. He is way to polite.

"Please call me Helen"

"Mom" I said interrupting their little chat, "in the letter it mentioned someone called Hector" "This" I said pointing to Jesse "is Hector"

"Oh"

* * *

**Ok. I know I have rambled on in the past 3 chapters about Suze and Jesse and all that but I promise in the next chapter Suze will meet Harry.**

**Please R&R**

**Laura x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 now up! sorry it took so long**

* * *

I sat at the end on the end of my bed really, really frustrated. I mean what you pack when you are going away for months on end and not return until winter break. That is like three months away! And all I have is two suitcases how am I going to fit all my clothes in two suitcases? Yes I know I am winging but clothes are nearly as important to me as Jesse is. Well not nearly as important. Nothing is as important to me as Jesse is but what ever.

Anyway, what about laundry, I don't want to be wearing gross smelling clothes, Jesse wont want to come near me if I stink. Ooooh damn it. This is going to be so difficult. Why did I even agree to this? Wait scratch that. I already know why, I was adopted and have a twin brother living in England.

"Mom!" I whined shouting down the stairs. "What do I pack?"

"Well you're going to England"

Duh. "I know that, I'm not stupid!"

"Honey, you're missing the point, in England its winter and is no doubt a touch colder than it is here in California"

Oh, she's good. Now why didn't I think of that? "Thank you!"

Ok so basically all I need to pack are t-shirts, jeans and anything warm and Skirts are defiantly a no then. Perhaps I could sneakily slip one in, so I can look good for Jesse. It's not as if it's a crime to look good for my boyfriend once in a while. Anyway I sincerely doubt that it is _that_ cold in England

* * *

"Ah", my bags were finally packed and very skilfully if I do say so myself.

"Oh Shit!" Ahem pardon my French, but my shoes! I forgot to pack my shoes. Ok. Calm down Suze, just calm down. You're just going to have to unpack a whole two hours worth of luggage, nothing to get angry about.

David peered his head round my door, "Suze, is anything wrong, I thought I heard someone shouting?"

"Oh, no I'm fine, I was just err… singing."

"Singing?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah, singing, you know the one 'shine Jesus shine, fill this land with the father's glory- ahem and so on" I tried to look convincing, though I doubt he bought it

"I'm not sure if I'm familiar with that one, but if you're ok then I guess I'll be going now".

"Ok", I smiled as he walked out the door.

* * *

So I guess in about three hours I'll be leaving for England.

"HOLY CRAP! I'm leaving for England in three hours!"

"_Language please Querida"_

Ooops, Jesses here early. "I didn't hear you coming up the stairs"

"That is because you would have been to busy shouting obscenities at the time"

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Though it's not as if I don't hear you swearing in Spanish all the time" "I do not!" he said in horror. I raised my eyebrows at that untrue statement, a useful trait which I have acquired from Jesse. "Alright" he confessed "maybe I do, but at least no one understands what I'm saying"

"True and I think that it is very unfair"

I mock punched him and wrapped my arm around his waist forgetting our pathetic argument.

"So are you all packed?" I inquired hoping to divert the to a different subject

"_Si, _but I don't think you can say the same, would you like me to help?" I didn't particularly want him to see my panties and bras and stuff, buthes gonna see them sooner or later so he better start getting used to them now.

"Please" I over exaggeratedly fluttered my eyes and gave him the poor pathetic puppy dog face.

"You know how do they expect me to fit all my stuff in two measly suitcases?"

"Well for starters Susannah, I doubt the people there are as vain as you", I laughed knowing that he was only teasing.

* * *

I jumped up of Jesse whom I had been passionately kissing for the past half hour when a tremendous explosion erupted from downstairs in the living room,

"What the hell was that!" I screamed whilst darting my head round the room like a crazy person.

"I'm not sure" I could hear the nervousness seeping into Jesse's voice, "let's go and see".

He gripped my hand tightly and we proceeded down the stairs.

There stood in the middle of the lounge was a man withred hair that was tied back into a pony tail, soon to be followed by a woman with pink hair and stripy socks casually striding out the fire place. Hello? Did my family not care? Am I the only one that is freaked out by two complete strangerswalking out the chimney like friggingSanta Claus? Oooh and they're in trouble, Andy's not going to be happy now they put soot all over his new Persian rug.

Red head started speaking in a very British accent and said, "How do you do. My name is Bill Weasly, and this is Nimpfadora (A/N s.p?) Tonks, and it is a pleasure to meet you". I held onto Jesse's hand tighter.

"I presume you are Susannah Simon and Hector de Silva".

"Huh?" I had barley been paying attention to what they were saying, my gaze was to transfixed on the woman with magic multicoloured hair that kept changing.

"Yes we are" Jesse said. He always keeps a level head in a crisis, that's one of the reasons why I love him.

"Well then, we better be going now" the lady said whist placing a silvery powder in my hand.

"Err what is this?" I asked whilst examining the stuff with a upturned nose. Jesse elbowed me in the side, "don't do that _Querida _or you'll get wrinkles". I scowled at his un-funniness but he continued to chuckle to himself.

They both grinned at each other noticing my slight frustration. "Its floo powder, you throw it into the fire and they say where you want to go."

"I don't want to" I stated matter of factly.

"but you have to" they glanced at each other with quizzical looks "It's the only way you can get to the Burrow with out travelling on one of those flying machines that muggles use". Muggle? What the hell is a muggle? It sounds like one of those lame insults the British use, he better not be insulting me or he's gonna get a taste of my fist in his face.

"Firstly do not call me things that I don't know the meaning of, it's bad enough when Jesse does it and secondly I'm not particularly enthusiastic about walking into a fire and getting my butt singed off"

They smirked at each other probably thinking I was a complete dense, and "don't get your panties in a twist, this fire is different and 100 safe".

"Ok then" I answered dubiously " I guess I trust you, but you guys can get my bags they weigh a ton" "_Susannah"_ whatever Jesse, I wasn't being rude, my bags really were heavy!

With that they swished their wands (you know I gotta get me one of those) and both mine and Jesses bags appeared on the floor.

"Cool!"

If doing magic means you get to fun stuff like this then hand me a pen and sign my up right away.

I said goodbye to my mom who was already crying, I told her that I would be gone for only three month but that strangely made her cry even more, weird. Something that's even weirder though is that I actually hugged Dopey, I know! Strange, perhaps all this emotional stuff does something to the brain.

"Ladies first"

Jesse said gesturing toward the fire. Even now after I have strenuously tried to converthim into a 21st Century man he's still far too gentlemanly for his own good. Old habits die hard I guess. Personally I think he was just to chicken tom go in first ha!

I threw the glittery stuff into the fire and watched it swirl a bright green. Here goes nothing. I walked into the fire with my eyes tightly shut "The Burrow" then took a deep breath which instantly i knewwas a bad idea as my throat filled with dust and started coughing uncontrollably.

Moments later I landed flat on my face in the middle of a kitchen full of shocked people staring at me curiously. Shortly after that Jesse rolled along the floor hurtling towards me them squished me under his 6"2, 180 pound frame. Quite a scary thing when he is blocking off your air supply. He quickly jumped off when he saw me there and offered me a hand.

"_Querida, _are you ok"

"Yup I'm peachy" I said in an un-attractive raspy voice "no damage done". I brushed some invisible lint of my beige Capri pants and faced the crowd, seriously there were that many people. Also no one was speaking which felt really awkward they were just, staring.

"hmm this is difficult" I muttered inaudibly. "Hi…err… my name is Susannah Simon but you can call me Suze and this is my boyfriend Jesse de Silva".

A bigger version of David was first to speak, though by the sounds of it without the brains of David if ya know what I mean. "Who the bloody hell are you!" excuse me? Rude much. His mom hit him on the back of the head and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Mr is that an R on your sweater?"

"jeez this is a family full of mommies boys" the last part was only loud enough for Jesse to hear "_Susannah be polite" _he hissed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" personally I couldn't care less. At least they were nice enough tot take me into their wonderful home, though the world interesting might be more fitting for it.

"Hello Susannah dear" she said very enthusiastically "I'm Molly, Molly Weasly. My I haven't seen you since you were only a couple of days old, but you sure do look like your mother same eyes and face. How is your Aunt Helen by the way?"

Wow she knew my mom, I mean my biological mom that is.

"Oh my mom- err Helen is great".

"Well that's good to hear". I smiled at her weakly.

I took in my surroundings and saw 6 people who I presumed were in the same family (they had the trade-mark red hair), a girl with wild, frizzy brown hair- boy could she use a good dose of frizz ease (Bad Suze! It's wrong to make comments on peoples appearances). Hmmm I wonder if she and Mr R are a couple they are sat daaangerously close. Lastly was a skinny and brown haired boy with green eyes. Oh god! This must be Harry I thought, suddenly I wasn't feeling so good, Jesse must have noticed as he slipped his hand in mine and squeezed it supportively. That is another reason why I love him; he calms me down when I panic or when things turn disastrously wrong.

"Hi, you must be Harry." I stuck out my hand to shake his "I'm Suze Simon or well I guess my real name is Suze Potter and um… I am your twin sister"

He coughed rather loudly, I think he was choking on some bread or something.

"Come again" his voice had also gone shy and squeaky, cute. It took him a while to process the information.

He nodded as if he were agreeing to something. "So you're my sister then?"

Well duh, that's what I just said.

"Yeah I got a letter from some Dumblweed guy and-"

"It's _Dumbledore _Susannah" Jesse interjected.

"Yeah that's the one. In the letter it says that there was a prophecy made about a boy born in June, and was to defeat a guy called Voldermort with the help of a powerful shifter, that shifter being me. A fake prophecy was made only mentioning you and that was to try and keep me safe, divert him from the real prophecy and stop him from conquering the world or something. Anyway I was shipped off to America and live with my aunt and to be raised like a normal child, but I wasn't normal because I can see ghosts and shift and – please stop me if I am making no sense" I cut off to get my breath back.

"_Querida_, it is a very hard art to learn Susannah talk and even I only caught a fraction of what you just said."

"Sorry"

Mr R, who I later found out is called Ronald started speaking again, man doesn't that guy ever stay quiet.

"Just out of plain curiosity what is a mediator/shifter?"

"Mediators are people who can see, speak to and touch the dead, allowing is to get a little physical when necessary. (Eeew, I mean punch them and stuff, not _physical stuff!_) Shifters can do all that but can also time travel, shift from place to place" I demonstrated this by shifting onto Ronald's back, he squealed like a sissy. Childish I know but I just couldn't resist the temptation, "and we can also move things telekinetically"

"Wow" Ronald said.

Do I have to keep calling him Ronald? Why not Ronny? You know when I was in 3rd grade we had an Australian Teacher called Ronny Grazdil. Me and Gina made this crazy song about him that goes 'Weener, Grazilina is a weener, he puts his hand down his pants oh yes!' Ahem sorry I'm getting a bit to carried away down memory lane. But that song cracked me up, little did we know the meaning of the song at the time hehe. God! Shut up Suze! They do not want to hear your creepy childhood memories!

"So when do I get to meet the famous Dumbledore then? He seems pretty cool".

They shuffled round nervously. Was it something I said?

"Dumbledore is dead Suze. He got murdered by one of our teachers last year"

"Oh"

"Why don't you children pop of to bed?" Molly said, "It's getting late and I'm sure Suze is tired, you have a big day ahead of you" I gave her an appreciative look.

"Ron, Jesse can stay with you and Harry, and Suze, you can stay with Ginny and Hermione".

They all hurriedly ran off to their rooms while Jesse and I walked at a much slower pace.

"Jesse, I'm scared. I miss mom and even Brad, it's not natural!"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it in time Querida" he was using that soft silky voice that he know makes me go all weak at the knees.

"I know but everything is changing, the only normal thing left that keeps me sane is you."

"well, I shall take that as a compliment them" and then he leaned down and gave me a very nice kiss on the lips thenonly to be disturbed by a red faced Hermione mumbling about how she had lost her cat. oh that was funny, have you never seen anyone kiss before?Now was a good enough time to bid our farewells.

"Night Jesse"

"Good night Querida, _te amo_"

"I love you to".

* * *

"So" Ginny said in a some what nosey manner "Your Jesse is very good looking isn't he. What do you think Hermione?" She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Jesse is very good lookingand he's mine ladies so hands off. I had to exorcise myself and time travel to make him alive again so you better not mess all that up" I know I was being rude but I was far to tired to sound respectable.

"What do you mean by make him alive _again_?" Jeez Simon why did you have to open you mouth?

"Well Jesse was murdered by his cousin Maria lover Diego, as she was in an arranged marriage to Jesse but wanted to marry Diego. His ghost lived in my bedroom for 150 years. Then some creep called Paul came along and he wanted me but couldn't have me as I loved Jesse. So he made a plan to go back to 1850 and stop him from dieing. Then Jesse and I jumped from a burning barn and I accidentally brought his body back to the present day resulting in Jesse being alive. God you guy have got to stop me, it's not a wise idea to encourage my rambling."

"That is so sweet you must really love him" I smiled a goofy smile at the thought.

Hermione had been very quiet, now was a perfect time to interrogate her. "Hermione I noticed that you and Ronald are very close, might I be right in thinking that you are a couple?" She blushed for like the 7 millionth time that day. You have got to keep that under control woman I , it's a dead give away.

"How old is Jesse? Random. I laughed at her patheticdiversion.

"20"

"That's a bit old for you don't you think? I doubt Harry will be very happy when he finds out"

"I have known Harry for a matter of hours; it's a bit presumptuous for him to think that he has any say in my love lifewhat so ever".

I let out a small huff and pulled the blankets over my head. Before I fell asleep I faintly remember hearing the sounds of giggling.

Pfft. You know what I bet their just jealous.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but School has been hectic with exams every day, snore zzzzzz. Sorry guy's but I had to revise. then i accidentaly locked my laptop and couldn't get on it until my dad got back from a buisness trip **

**Well R&R.**

**criticism is always welcome :) **

**Laura x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Defy your Fear- Sevvy101- Szabatka2- Celuna Cirrus:thanks you guysim glad you like it**

**Chapter 5 now up. Enjoy D**

"Susannah wake up!" some one was shaking me quite violently. "Go away" I muttered under the covers.

"Susannah will you _please _wake up, you're going to make everyone late!" Why can't you people just let me sleep, is that to much to ask?

"Go away!" I swatted my hand in the air and my fist connected with flesh and bone.

"OW!" I opened one eye and saw Jesse clutching his nose in agony as blood was seeping between the cracks in his fingers. Oops.

"Oh my god Jesse I am so sorry, here let me help" I picked up the closest white thing that I could see and lifted my hand to dab his face. He looked down and backed away with a shocked expression plaguing his face. "_Susannah!"_ What did I do now? Am I that bad a nurse? He motioned towards my hand averting his gaze from what I was holding, so I looked down and there saw a pair of my underwear in my fist. Oh god how embarrassing! I could feel my face burning up at the cringiness (yes I know this is not a word but could not think of a more suitable word at the time) of the whole experience.

"Sorry I ...err, here" I said whilst pulling a tissue from the box on my bedside table and then wiped his bloody nose. The silence in the room was slightly awkward so I tried to ease the situation,

"Oh Jesse they were only a pair of women's underwear" albeit they were lacy and a rather sexy pair "and admit it they were a very nice pair too"

"Maybe Susannah, but not when they are used as a substitute handkerchief".

I laughed and soon where both laughing at the stupidity of it.

"You better get dressed, we're going to London and the Weasly's and your brother are taking us shopping"

"Shopping, like down at Oxford Street and go to Harrods and expensive shops and stuff? Cool!"

He kissed me on the forehead and told me that he would see me at breakfast in a few minutes.

We went by floo again, but this time arrived in a dingy pub called the leaky cauldron, it was full of creeps who kept staring at Harry's head and then to me, I thought perhaps all magical people have a forehead fetish. I would have gone a kick-boxing mode on them if it wasn't for the one-eyed dude in the corner who kept grunting and snorting Ghosts I can handle, but this, it's slightly different, they _know _that they have the ability to put me in a coma.

"So Mrs Weasly where do we go shopping, this place doesn't look as if it cut of for…" I looked round the room "well anything"

"Don't worry dear, this is just where we are staying for the night, the market is round the back"

I hated to break it to her but when we got 'round the back' all there was were a few bins and mice, ewww. But soon after much to my extreme surprise the wall started moving and revealed a whole mall, well not a mall exactly more like the entire animals in a farm ( minus the cows, who would have cows in a market place?) with strange looking shops.

So it wasn't really quite what I expected, but never the less it was pretty cool.

"Ok then, where to first?" I wanted to go to a café for some food. It's not my fault I missed breakfast. No? Fine, maybe it is my fault but still.

"First we have to go to Gringotts bank and get some money out" Harry said. Good thinking, I doubt the normal British currency works here.

"Key please"

"Excuse me?"

"Miss you need a key to get money out of you vault" I was stood in front of this short fat goblin thing that reminded me of a hobbit - minus the hairy feet.

"Oh right, will this work?" I asked pulling a small key out of a locket my mom had given me, I always wondered what it was for but now I guess I know.

"Thank you Miss"

After getting of the cart -which felt like a roller coaster ride- I felt the urge to be sick but managed to contain that feeling as I didn't want to disgust our 'guide'.

As the door opened I saw the largest amount of money I had ever seen in my life, yeah I might not have know the value of all the money but it sure looked like it was a lot. It was piled in mounds so high that some touched the ceiling.

"Harry do you have this much money in your vault?"

"Not as much but almost the same, I've taken out money for school supplies and small amounts for when we go off the school premises."

"oh" was all I could muster in response. Wow I thought, I could buy at least ten with all this cash.

"Ok first you need to get new Robes so does my Ron; my, he just doesn't stop growing!" Mrs Weasly said in an authoritative tone.

We arrived in a shop with the most hideous clothes imaginable, so hideous in fact that they should pass a law stating that it is illegal to make such dis- tasteful clothes.

Then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jesse and I went to a book shop full of completely insane books with even more insane titles such as "the encyclopaedia of Skrewts" and "You and you fungus, make it a happy relationship", Jesse as usual was intrigued. With books and robes purchased as well as potions ingredients, all that I needed now was a wand, yes finally!

We walked into this dank, dusty old shop called 'Olivanders, makers of wands since 456BC (or something like that, please correct me if I am wrong) and found this crack pot old man with a crazy scientist do riding up and down on a wooden ladder.

"Hello there, I am Mr Olivander and you are? I don't usually forget a face but I'm getting old you see. My memory is not as good as it used to be" Old man, you don't know who I am because you have never met me before.

"Oh, my name is Susannah Simon-Potter" I know, but I want to keep my original name that I grew up with, if I didn't that would be just weird.

"Potter eh, might I be right in assuming you are related to Mr Harry Potter?" he asked with an inquisitive look, gee nosey much?

"Yes" I replied in fake sweetness, "you would be correct in assuming so, he is my brother"

"Well then come this way I have the perfect wand for you" He fumbled round the with the boxes and shoved a stick in my face "here, 12 inch willow with the shard of an onyx with ancient properties, only able to be controlled by a skilled and powerful person. You seem different to most people that I have served and though it was suitable" you got that right granddad.

I swished it and this purple lightening bolt shot out the end of the wand and caused the whole room to go cold and the purple ribbon to swirl around me. Neat!

The old dude looked shocked as if he only gave me that wand as a joke. "My Miss Susannah, I have underestimated you, it seems you are a very strong young woman". Aww he being nice, I think, perhaps it was wrong of me to be so harsh to him, or think mean thoughts about him.

"That wand contains a shard of an ancient shifting medallion and is the only on like it in existence" the serious expression he wore felt slightly intimidating.

"Well let's get a wand for your friend" Oh Jesse, I forgot he was here. Jesse took a lot longer; they went through nearly the entire shop until, they came across a 13 inch maple wand with diamonite (s.p?) crystals embedded into the wood.

"Hey Jesse, you can be Merlin and I can be Cinderella's fairy godmother with these things"

"Pardon?"

"Surely you have heard of Merlin, Jesse, you know like king Arthur's advisor, big powerful magic man"

"Of course I have Susannah I just thought your comparison was slightly strange, that's all" he smiled at my quick slightly unfunny wit. "Yeah well, c'mon lets go".

We paid for our wands then left the store hand in hand and met up with the Weasly's at the Pub/hotel place.

"Did you have a good time?" Mrs Weasly inquired.

"Yes, we showed Suze and Jesse round and they bought some supplies and wands" Harry said.

"Well that's nice. You all have a big day ahead and need to wake up early to catch the train so I advise you to get some rest"

"Sure thing Mrs Weasly" and so Harry Jesse, her sons and I trudged up the stairs and walked off into our separate rooms.

Everyone woke up really early that morning, including myself might I add, so I am very proud of myself as it was quite a feat seen as I am not a morning person. So with my stomach bursting with oh so yummy waffles we checked out of the pub and got into a very mashed up old Ford Anglia. Much to my surprise ten of us fitted into the car, I guess it was some of their weird hocus pocus

We arrived at Kings Cross station and walked up to a wall, I am not kitting a grubby old graffiti covered wall.

"May I ask why we are stood in front of a wall?" I was so confused, next thing I know the were probably going to tell me that I had to shout 'open sesame' and skip through the wall with my finger on my nose.

Ron laughed at what must have seemed to him as complete stupidity "you have to walk through the barrier to get onto platform 9 and ¾"

Dear oh lords I'm not running into a wall and breaking my nose.

"Don't worry Suze, its not s real wall, just an image to trick the mind". Oh of course, magic, how stupid of me.

Anyway we went through the barrier and saw the most amazing red train ever. Shut up ok. I am not a train fanatic, I just was amazed at the whole magic aspect, people are going to start thinking I am weird for gaping at the most simplest of things. Anyway, on with the story.

We found a carriage with a, how do you put it, slightly abnormal girl. Later I found out her name was Luna Lovegood.

"Why hello Harry", she said in a strangled flirty voice, oh dear never do that again.

"Hey Luna" he answered in an uncomfortable voice. "Why Harry, who is your beautiful friend? I can sense her aura, she radiates kindness and oozes compassion for everyone she meets". Jesse nudged me and muttered 'hmm not sure that's a particularly accurate description' I ignored his witticism.

The train left at exactly 11:00 am on the dot. An hour into the journey a sleazy blonde haired boy and to complete meathead walked into our compartment.

"Well Lookie here, if it isn't the famous Potty, mudblood and gingey. Shame I was hoping you would have died over the summer, sadly it seems that I a mistaken"

Ohhh, where does that guy get off huh? No one insult my brother and gets away with it. Now he wasn't going to leave with his manhood intact.

"Querida, don't do anything stupid" Jesse said warningly. He knows me to well.

"Excuse me I said getting up and tapping on the shoulder "but what gives you the right to insult my brother and his friends"

"Brother?"

"Yup that's right, Harry is my brother, so now I suggest you leave or I shall be forced to remove you myself" I said hotly.

"Well then, I shall the third option" he said looking me up and down. "and what might that be?" I asked. "That you leave these, ahem commoners and join my delightful company"

"As much as that sounds appealing I am afraid have to decline your proposal" I said putting on an absolutely awful English accent. Then with out further ado I grabbed the hairs on his neck, kicked him in the groin and threw him out the door.

Brushing my hands together as I was satisfied with my work I plopped my butt on an angry Jesse lap and gave him an innocent smile.

"You shouldn't have done that Susannah" he said in a disapproving tone. I just looked across and saw Harry and Ron in silent laughter, Hermione looked shocked and Luna was just off in La La land. (a/n alliteration not intended heh).

The train arrived at Hogwarts in just a few hours, super speedy for a steam train. We got out train and made our way to some carriages that I presumed were to take us to the school until I stopped dead in my tracks and collided with this 13ft tall man and wrapped my arms round his legs.

"Dude, your so freaking tall!" only I didn't say freaking, then bush at the fact that I was still hugging his legs.

"Hey Hagrid, its good to see you again" Harry said addressing the huge man.

"This is Suze and her friend Jesse" not friend,_ boyfriend_ get it right, its almost as annoying as being referred to as the Ackerman's sister and not step sister.

"So you're Susannah Potter, Harry's sister I presume?"

"yes" jeez I wonder how many times I am going too have to explain that, it's going to become a complete pain in the butt.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you but I best be goin', have to herd up the firs' years', bye then" his said whilst walking off an d waving a meaty hand.

"holy crap, this place is enormous" I said whilst examining my surrounding and seeing over a hundred staircases. But my amazement for the place soon fizzled out when I saw masses of ghosts floating through people. Why, god do you hate me so?

I made a run for the door when I collided with the foot another being, the only difference was that this one was dead.

"OW! Watch it will ya" that was most definitely going to leave a bruise, my lovely face scarred with a massive purple bruise.

The ghost that have rammed their foot into my head looked perplexed, "you can touch me?"

"well I think that from the events that have just happened I'm sure you should have figured that out by now", I said in a slightly bored sarcastic tone. Her face smushed up into what I believe was an attempted scowl and let out a huff.

"no need to be so rude about it missy, just because I have glasses doesn't mean that you have power over me. Harry tell her" she cried indignantly.

"Myrtle, not now" Harry spoke to her in a soothing voice.

A greying woman with pursed lips walked up to Harry, Jesse and I then spoke "Ah Miss Simon, Mr de Silva, how nice it is to finally meet you, I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress please follow me. Mr Potter off you go, we shall meet you down in the great hall"

We reached her office and then motioned for us to sit. "this must seem strange for you Miss Simon learning about a new way of life. However you are so very far behind in your classes so I have instructed that Miss Granger to tutor you" whoopee, not. "As for you Mr de Silva you shall be working alongside Madame Pompfrey in the hospital wing during the weekdays where she will teach you about the medicine. Now you shall both go down to the hall and Susannah you shall be sorted into your house.

"Crabtree Alison………..Hufflepuff! Adazcovitch Martin……….Slytheirn!" Oh dear lord I was looking a talking hat! And the worst part was that it was going to have to go on my head, that thing had probably been on so many people's heads that it could have an infestation of lice living in it eww. I was zoned out for a while just thinking- yes I do think you know- and the hat called out my name.

"Potter Susannah" its Suze Simon get it right, as much as I love my brother I don't want to give up my name I grew up with..

People were staring at me and whispering, Harry must be more famous that I thought but I took my seat on the wooden stool and put the hat on.

"_well, well, well, what do we have here. Sister of Harry potter and you are a Shifter. Haven't met one of those since dear Lilly Evans- your mother. _My mom? _And a Mr Hector de Silva. My you have been busy. He used to be a ghost and is also a mediator. I see that you are brave and courageous………… GRYFFINDOR!_

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and I sat beside Hermione and Ginny.

"Before we continue with the sorting, I would like to inform you that although Miss Potter is not a first year she has enrolled into our school as she is Harry's sister" the low murmur had turned to a rather loud discussion "Also Professor Hector de Silva has started working here and is assisting Madame Pompfrey in the hospital wing" Jesse stood up and then all the girls gaped at him. They better stay back if they want their faces in one piece. "but lets continue with the sorting"

"Reynolds Dawson……….Ravenclaw! Samson Felicity……. Hufflepuff!

"Slater Paul……….Slytheirn!

OH MY GOD!

**Ha first cliffy so far in the story. Sorry this chapter is kinda boring and that it took me ages to update, I was lacking in inspiration.**

**Anyway R&R**

**Laura x**


End file.
